


Azure Beats

by bottomlessweebvoid



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlessweebvoid/pseuds/bottomlessweebvoid
Summary: It all started when (Name) transferred to Iwatobi from Tokyo. She had a lot of reasons to why she moved out of the big city; health complications, stalkers, and a search for ideas to write her new songs. There, after joining the swim club, she met a certain someone with dark hair and teal eyes, who she seemed to warm up to most. A Sousuke x Reader fanfiction. Slow romance development, hence more feels 💕 I've written some original stories (unpublished) and this is my very first fanfic. Enjoy~
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beach Seems to be a Good Place to Swim, Relax, and.. Write Songs?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Author-chan here!
> 
> I decided to write this fanfic (which happened to be my first) after watching Free! And then i fell (more like simp tbh) for Sousuke. The story will take place at around Free! Eternal Summer, so (Name) would be a third year when she transferred to Iwatobi.
> 
> Everything else is pretty much explained in the story so go on ahead and read 😊 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters. I only own the story plot and some original characters -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Zmey here!
> 
> I decided to write this fanfic (which happened to be my first) after watching Free! And then i fell (more like simp tbh) for Sousuke. The story will take place at around Free! Eternal Summer, so (Name) would be a third year when she transferred to Iwatobi.
> 
> Everything else is pretty much explained in the story so go on ahead and read 😊 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters. I only own the story plot and some original characters -

**01 - The Beach Seems to be a Good Place to Swim, Relax, and.. Write Songs?**

* * *

"FINALLY! THE BEACH!" Nagisa shouted, taking a deep breath of the ocean air, "This is the best way to spend a sunny Sunday morning! Come on guys!"

With that, Nagisa was off, followed by Rei, and Haru, who was already losing pieces of clothing as he ran towards the blue waves. Makoto, forever the mother of the bunch, walked behind everyone else, smiling at their antics while helping Gou carry their stuff. Gou came next, happily looking at the three as she walked to a shady spot, hauling a picnic basket in her hands.

After helping Gou set up picnic blankets and umbrellas, Makoto soon joined the rest of the boys. Gou stretched, yawning as she squinted at the sheer brightness of the sun, before lying back down on the blanket, and opening a book.

It has been a month since they started school. Haru and Makoto are third years, while Nagisa, Rei, and Gou were second years. They all felt happy, since they sorted things out with Rin, and all is well now.

"Mako-chan come on!" Nagisa called out, already further off the shore.

"When did you get that far?" Makoto chuckled, Nagisa is always so energetic.

"I heard Rin and Sousuke is coming today." Rei swam to Nagisa.

"Oh yeah! Rin-chan should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a mop of maroon hair appeared on the beach. Rin was walking towards Gou, with a tall, dark haired guy beside him. It must be Sousuke, Nagisa thought.

They swam back to the shore to greet the newcomers, not even bothering to fetch Haru, who was enjoying the sea like a dolphin. Gou was up and talking to her brother when they reach the shore.

"Yo! Rin-chan and Sou-chan! I'm glad you made it!" Nagisa greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Nagisa, Makoto, Rei," Rin pushed a few strands of maroon hair away from his eyes, "the invite was pretty sudden but I needed a break so here we are!"

Sousuke smiled at them, still alert for the presence of Haru, who he was not so fond of.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Nagisa was practically jumping with excitement, "Lets Gou!"

"Did he just?!!" Gou sputtered, watching the boys jog off towards the ocean, Rin also running with them.

Sousuke, on the other hand, calmly undressed to his swimming trunks, before following them.

After a while, Gou decided that she probably should take some pictures, for the sake of memories. In a year, Haru, Makoto, and her brother might not be able to hang out together like this, so this would be a great opportunity to start keeping precious moments in photographs.

If he were to be honest, Sousuke felt kind of left out. He was not the type to just rush in and go all splashy with excitement. _I should have brought Nitori, and Momo,_ he thought. He warmed up a bit and swam free style towards the bunch, deciding to give it a try at least.

"Sou-chan! Look I found a funny shaped rock," Nagisa waved a piece of rock, more like a chunk coral.

"Don't call me Sou-chan," Sousuke murmured, kind of embarrassed with the nickname.

They continued to play around in the beach until Gou called them back.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!"

"Ah! What protein flavor do you have today?" Nagisa was already swimming quickly towards the shore while Rei and Makoto exchanged knowing glances.

"I'll go get Haru" Makoto looked around, before spotting Haru and swimming after him.

"You go ahead Rin," Sousuke put his swimming goggles on, "I'm gonna do a couple more laps"

"Sure!"

With that, Sousuke swam off, trying to speed up his strokes. This proved to be quite challenging considering he was swimming at the sea, and the waves were pushing against his side. He didn't realize he swam quite a distance away from the group until he came across a particularly large rock.

He remembered seeing the rock while talking to Gou when he first arrived at the beach, and it was pretty far off that it looked small.

 _I think I better get back to them_.

Sousuke was going to start swimming again when he noticed that there was a faint sound resembling a guitar.

Curious, he stopped and decided to look for the source of the sound. The rock was huge and long, stretching from the shore to where he was. Looking around near the shore, he saw a girl sitting on a rather flat area of the rock, a guitar and an open book in front of her.  
Her (hair colour) hair swayed gently to the breeze as she strummed her guitar, stopping occasionally to write something on her book, and then resume strumming.

He watched her for a while, and was about to turn and swim back towards his friends, when his teal eyes were met by (eye colour) orbs.

She smiled, and nodded politely, before resuming whatever she was doing. Sousuke smiled back, just to be polite, and then swam off back to the group, his stomach rumbling demanding for lunch.

The boys spent their afternoon at the beach, up to the point where the sun is sinking on the horizon. Gou even joined them after lunch, thanks to Nagisa who pulled her into the water. They finally packed up when Gou told them that its getting late, and reminded them that there will be school tomorrow since it was a Sunday.

"Haru.." Makoto sighed, watching Haru float on his back in the shallow waters, "you can't stay in the sea forever.."

"......five more minutes"

"That's what you said five, no, _fifteen_ minutes ago!"

"......okay five more minutes"

Makoto sighed, looking desperately at Gou for help.

"Haru-senpai! We are having mackerel for dinne-"

Haru immediately stood up, "okay."

"Ehh???" Makoto was surprised at how easy it was for Gou, who simply giggled and went back to packing their things, helped by Rin and Sousuke.

"Brother, you and Sousuke are returning to the dorms tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Rin tucked his swimming goggles, "I should probably pack tonight."

"Oh right!" Gou exclaimed, "I heard we will be having a transfer student tomorrow, I heard she will be in third year with Haru and Makoto senpai."

"Hm? Transferring at this time of the year?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

Rin laughed, elbowing Sousuke, "Speak for yourself Sousuke. You transferred to Samezuka too, and on your third year."

By this time, the Iwatobi Swim Club Boys are all set and ready to leave for dinner.

"Are you guys coming to join us for dinner?" Makoto turned to Rin and Sousuke. Haru was avoiding eye contact with the looming teal-eyed male ahead of him, and Nagisa was happily chatting with Gou and Rei.

"Nah, sorry, we'll pass. We have to pack our stuff for the dorms," Rin glanced at Sousuke, who was glaring at Haru, "Maybe next time."

"Alright. We'll be off then. Bye bye!"

"Yep!"

The group then went their separate ways.

  
~~~~~

Upon arriving at his house, Sousuke went straight to his room, a list of things he should pack already in mind. His parents were not home yet, so he would have to cook something for dinner.

It took quite a while, but he finally finished packing. Sousuke sat back on his desk, and opened his laptop. He browsed a bit, looking at news and information regarding swimming competitions, and then got bored, so he clicked on a music video by his current favorite band.

Azure Beats, quite a new band, but they are gaining popularity pretty quickly. Sousuke enjoyed their music as it suits his tastes. The main vocalist was especially good. Her voice rang out powerfully among the sound of other instruments as she strummed her rhythm guitar.

What really caught his attention about her is her hair. Long, curly locks reaches up to her waist, coloured ombre from black, all the way to electric blue the lower it gets. Everyone in the band had blue somwhere on them. The drummer always have bright blue gloves, the lead guitar blue streaks on her hair, and the bassist wears bright blue gloves.

It makes sense since the band name has the word "Azure" in it.

Sousuke continued to watch a bit more before he decided to get up and cook some dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand thats chapter one. I dunno, I feel like my writing sounds flat and very bland? It's been a while Hnggghh I hope all of you like it though... :')
> 
> Anyways, who is that girl on the rocks? Is she the new transfer student?
> 
> What about Azure Beats?
> 
> Find out more in the next chapters!


	2. Welcome to Iwatobi!

"Haru?" Makoto called out, slightly jumpy. School is starting in an hour! What is that dolphin doing?

"Haru, I'm coming in," Makoto twisted the door handle and went in the bathroom. As expected, Haru was still in the tub, happily soaking in the rapidly cooling water. He looked up at Makoto, nonchalance in his eyes.

"Good morning, Haru-chan," Makoto offered his hand, smiling.

He looked away, "Don't add the -chan, Makoto." As per usual, Haru took Makoto's hand and got up.

"You're wearing your swimsuit," Makoto chuckled, "I'm not even surprised."

Makoto followed Haru out, complaining when he put on his apron, ready to cook some mackerel for breakfast. "We are going to be late, Haruuu!" he shook his head.

"Mackerel is important."

"Alright!! Just make it quick."

After Haru finally ate his breakfast, the two rushed to Iwatobi High, walking at a brisk pace so that they could get there in time. The day was pretty much normal, but then, on their usual route to school, Haru noticed a (hair colour) haired girl, just exiting her house and locking the door.

"Haru, she is wearing Iwatobi high's uniform," Makoto said, as if he was reading Haru's mind. Just the perks of being good friends for a long time.

"I don't think I've seen her before though.." Makoto trailed off, trying to dig his memories for her name, but coming up devoia of answers.

"Do you think she's the transfer student Gou mentioned?" Haru said, but then stopped walking when his eyes locked with (eye colour) orbs.

"Oh. Hello!" Makoto approached her, smiling kindly, "Are you new around here?"

"Um.. Yeah. I am." _She seemed to be on the shy side_ , Haru thought.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking up at Makoto and him. "Are you from Iwatobi high? I-I mean your uniform looks like mine..."

"Yeah! We are on our way there. Come with us, I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind." Makoto looked back at Haru, who only shrugged and looked away.

Makoto seemed to notice her hesitance, so he quickly said "Ahh don't mind Haru, he is pretty shy, but he's actually nice when you get to know him."

"Alright," she smiled, and the three began walking.

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself," Makoto chuckled nervously, "I'm Makoto Tachibana, but you can just call me Makoto. That's Haruka Nanase."

"I'm (Name)."

"What class will you be in?"

(Name) tilted her head, "I'm not sure, I still need to talk to the principal. What I know is I will be in third year."

"That's great, we are the same then! Anyway, where are you from? Before Iwatobi.."

"Umm, I'm from Tokyo," (Name) was glancing at Haru. She did not want to take Makoto from him. However, Haru seemed to not mind, enjoying the silence while watching the two interact.

"Why did you come to Iwatobi then?"

"About that..." She racked her brain for an answer. She didn't feel like telling them her life story yet, or the full reason why she came all the way to Iwatobi from Tokyo, but she needed to answer. "My right leg. I injured it a while ago, and there was something wrong with the bone. Doctors told me to take it easy, and perhaps swim more to help it heal." Not the full reason, but that is enough for now.

"I see." Makoto looked at the road ahead, the school was already visible a few hundred meters ahead. "In that case, do you want to join the swim club? I'm in it and we kinda need more members."

"I guess I can give it a try." (Name) smiled. Makoto is really friendly, it helped her get rid of her initial nervousness.

"Alright! I'm sure Gou is gonna like this! She is our club manager."

"...she?"

"oh," Makoto grinned, "yeah Gou is a girl, its just that she has a boyish name."

The three finally arrived at the school. Makoto pointed out the direction to the principal's office, and they parted ways, the boys to their class, and (Name) to the principal. Haru and Makoto arrived just in time for the school bell. They immediately went to their seats to wait for Ama-sensei.

The first thing they noticed was the empty table beside where Makoto usually sat, and that their classmates seemed to buzz with excitement of getting a new transfer student.

The bell rang, and a few seconds later, Ama-sensei came in and took their attendance. She was just about to start homeroom but then the door opened, and Makoto glimpsed a view of the principal standing at the door way, and something (hair colour) standing behind him. He seemed to be bringing someone new to the class.

Ama-sensei beckoned whoever it was to come in, and to Makoto's delight, it was (Name). Ama-sensei wrote (Name)'s name on the board, while the latter stood awkwardly, still in front of the class, waiting for instructions. She then caught Ama-sensei's gaze and seemed to get the cue.

"Um.. M-my name is (Full Name)," she started, voice quivering a little. _Take a deep breath, don't be nervous_. "I am from (Previous school name), in Tokyo. Pleased to meet all of you."

There were murmurs of "she's cute" and "I hope she's single" from the boys of the class. Just a typical day..

"Alright, (Name) you can sit beside Makoto over there."

Makoto raised his hand, just for the formalities since he was sure she would recognize him. Meeting his eyes, she smiled a bit, and walked over to the empty desk beside him, then sat down. The usual lesson then began.

To some students, time flows extra sloe during lessons. However, to some other students, time goes by in a blink, especially during their favorite subjects. Haru mostly just stared out the window, longing to swim again. He was called out by the teachers to answer some questions, but he could answer them all, so the teachers mostly let him stare out the window.

Break time came, and as expected, most students in the class flocked (Name)'s desk. She shyly answered their questions, and laughed when a guy asked if she was single.

Makoto, ever so attentive, noticed this and decided to wait for the crowd to disperse first before he ask her to come join the swim club for lunch. He wanted to introduce her to the bunch, knowing they will like her and vice versa.

Unfortunately, the crowd did not disperse, and only did when the teacher came inside. (Name) did not seem to mind though, laughing along and she looked as if she got over her initial nervousness. She felt welcome.

During class, (Name) paid attention and took notes here and there. She learned most of the things taught already, since her school in Tokyo was already quite further ahead. A small note suddenly landed at the middle of the open notebook.

She looked around, and her eyes met Makoto's green ones, urging her to open it, which she did.

_Lunch with the swim club? I'll introduce you to the others._

(Name) looked back at Makoto, and nodded with a small smile.

The rest of the class was rather uneventful, and lunch soon came. Like the previous break time, people asked her to join them, or sit with them, but she politely declined, saying she wanted to be acquainted with the swim club.

 _Thank goodness I passed that note_ , thought Makoto. He and Haru stood up, and (Name) followed.

"Are we going to the canteen?" she asked the two, lunch box already on hand

"Nope! We all eat at the roof," Makoto smiled, and climbed up the stairs leading to the roof. "We always eat there, the sun feels nice."

"and you can see the pool from up there," Haru added. (Name) looked at him and smiled.

"This is the first time I heard you speak, Nanase-kun."

"Haru," Haru looked straight ahead, "just call me Haru."

"Haru is pretty shy, but don't worry, I can tell he likes you," Makoto said, pushing open the door to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two finally done~ It was originally longer but then I decided to put the other half in chapter three, since its gonna be so long if I combine them
> 
> Oh and I just noticed that I mostly write with past tense :") I think I got used to writing in past tense a few years back so it kinda stuck with me. Will probably edit them when the story is completed, but that depends on if I'm too lazy or not.
> 
> I hope everyone have a great day! If you're seeing this, remember to drink some water, and stay hydrated!
> 
> Oh and.. SOUSUKE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER UWU


	3. Perhaps This is a Coincidence, But...

"Hey! Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" The voice of Nagisa could already be heard even before the two set foot on the roof.

"Ey! Nagisa, and everyone." Makoto smiled his usual smile, while Haru remained expressionless as always. He was feeling rather happy inside, it just doesn't show on his features.

(Name) was partially hidden behind the giant figure of Makoto, but then he moved and the rest of the swim club saw her. Nagisa, of course, jumped up excited immediately.

"Mako-chan! Who is this? You never told us you have a girlfriend."

"S-she is not my girlfriend!" Makoto blushed red and awkwardly stepped back, Nagisa took that opportunity to step forward and shake (Name)'s hand.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki! But you can call me Nagisa. That is Rei Ryugasaki-" he pointed and Rei, who smiled and waved, "and the girl beside him is Gou."

"It's KOU!" Gou huffed at Nagisa

"M-my name is (Full Name). Pleased to meet you."

"She is looking for a swim club to join," Makoto grinned at Gou, who looked really ecstatic that she would finally have a female friend in the club.

"Well (Name), tell us more about yourself!" Gou exclaimed, and (Name) did just that. Everyone else listened and occasionally asked questions.

For the second time that day, (Name) felt glad that everyone is very friendly and welcomed her with open arms, which makes it easy for her to open up and interact with them. By the time lunch was over, (Name) got up to leave with Makoto and Haru when Gou called out.

"(Name), why don't you join our swim club today?"

(Name) hesitated, "I don't bring my swimsuit today.."

"Don't worry about swimsuits, I think we have some school swimsuits around in the club room."

"Oh! Okay then!" (Name) then briskly walked to catch up with the two guys, heading back to class.

Classes finally came and went, and then it was time for clubs. (Name) followed Makoto and Haru to the swim club's changing rooms, where she met Gou, sorting through the stuff in there.

When they enter, Gou proudly held up a female swimsuit- the typical blue one that most Japanese schools have- and swimming goggles. Looks horrid, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Gou," (Name) said, inspecting the swimsuit. It looks fairly new, and it seemed to be the right size for her. She went to change, and was followed closely by Gou.

As expected, the boys finished changing first, and Haru was already in the pool. He could not wait any longer, he just wanted- no, _needed_ \- to feel water on his skin. Blissful, cool water. The others are warming up and talking to each other.

Upon exiting, (Name) heard a strange squeaking noise coming from her left, she turned and saw Gou, who looked as if she was on cloud nine. Muscles! Muscles everywhere! (Name) however, did not know of her strange interest yet, so she looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze, only to blush when she saw what Gou was looking at.

"Ah! (Name) there you are!" Nagisa waved at them.

(Name) gave a small smile and covered herself, feeling rather self conscious now that three more pairs of eyes were also trained on her. They did not seem to notice her discomfort, but Makoto did.

"What is your best stroke, (Name)?" He asked, smiling gently as always.

"I'm.. Not sure..." (Name) tilted her head, pondering. "I only learned the basics of swimming, and then again, I don't swim much."

"We can try all four strokes then!" Nagisa proposed, and Gou nodded beside him.

"Alright." (Name) got into the pool. The tips of her toes barely reach the bottom, she noticed. At least her head is still above water.

"Aren't you going to use the diving board?" Haru asked, "or are you trying the backstroke?"

(Name) laughed nervously, "ahh about that.. I never learned how to dive and I'm sure it'll be embarrassing if I just crash into the water."

"Just like Rei!"

"Oi Nagisa!" Rei glared at the laughing blond, making (Name) smile. She was not the only beginner then?

"Okay (Name) whenever you're ready!" Gou held the stopwatch, standing off to the side.

(Name) positioned herself at one end of the pool, and kicked off the wall. She decided to try breaststroke first, since it was the most basic one. (Name) always had trouble with the breathing part, she always seemed to get water in her mouth back then, but luckily, she seemed to be better this time. Perhaps she grew slightly stronger, or she just got lucky.

Her stamina, however, was barely enough. Upon reaching the other end of the pool, she stopped, and stood back up panting. She was definitely out of shape. The guys, of course, noticed.

"Say, (Name), when was the last time you swam?"

She thought for a while, "honestly, I'm not sure myself."

"Okay," Gou smiled encouragingly, "you can try the other strokes after you feel better."

So for the rest of the afternoon, Gou alternated between timing her and the guys. Whenever (Name) wasn't swimming, she watched each boy swim. She never expected Haru to be that good, he was fast and very elegant in his own way.

 _Just like a dolphin_ , she thought. (Name) also admired how free he seemed when he swims. It looked so effortless as if he wasn't even trying.

After her trial strokes, they found that her best was the backstroke. (Name) heartily agreed, she likes it better when she can breathe whenever she wanted to, since her face is above the water most of the time. Makoto agreed to teach her more, since her strokes are still messy, and her form is what Rei would call "not beautiful."

The day soon came to and end, however, and they all cleaned up, ready to go home.

"Say..." (Name) approached Gou, "are we the only members?"

"Yup!" Gou grabbed (Name)'s hand, "which is why I'm so glad that I'm no longer the only girl around, thanks to you. Although you are one of the swimmers."

(Name) was torn between feeling uncomfortable and happy. On one hand, she was shocked to find out that she was and probably will be the only girl swimmer in the club, but on the other hand, she was happy she gained so many good friends in less than a day. _I guess I'll like it here_ , she thought with a smile.

"Oh and can I have your contact?" Gou asked, she handed (Name) her phone, and (Name) typed on it, before returning it to Gou.

"Thanks! I'll inform you of any club activities through here."

"Okay. Thank you, Gou."

~~~~~

(Name) walked home with Makoto and Haru, since she live somewhere on their usual commuting route. She was glad to have company to walk home with. When she first came to Iwatobi, she thought she would spend the first week walking home alone.

Nevertheless, her worries were wrong, because here she was, walking with two of her new friends. Even Haru seemed to open up to her, chatting with both her and Makoto.

The walk to her place was brief, since she was having a lot of fun. They parted ways, and she entered her house. It was dark, since her parents were not around. Her mother was a lawyer, working in Tokyo, and her father a businessman, with multiple companies to run. Due to these reasons, (Name) lives alone most of the time, with occasional visits from her aunt and cousins.

(Name) climbed the stairs to her room, and carelessly placed her schoolbag on her desk. She then quickly changed into her normal clothing, and turned to her guitar. She really wanted to continue writing that song, sitting there at the beach the day before had really inspired her.

So she quickly took her guitar, not forgetting her book, and exited her house, briskly walking towards the park she found a few days before. The sun will set in a couple of hours, and she wanted to watch the sunset, since the spot she found gave her a glorious full view of it, and it is not as crowded and near the playgrounds.

Upon reaching her spot, she immediately sat down on the bench, which happened to be right beside a drinking fountain- very convenient indeed. She took out her things, and started playing the short tune she composed the other day.

As the wind blew gently, and with the rustling of leaves around her, she started to get ideas. This prompted her to start writing the notes on her music book. She wanted to get the new songs done by Christmas.

As she played the guitar, she got more and more absorbed in her task that she barely noticed that the sun was starting to set, painting the soon-to-be summer sky shades of madder and yellow, dotted with clouds here and there. She also almost missed the jogger, who was passing by, slowing down and stopping while looking at the sunset.

He was considerably tall, black hair and blue shirt damp with sweat as he tried to catch his breath. He have been running for quite a while.

This jogger then noticed the sound of guitar, and turned around, away from the sunset. His teal eyes landed on the (hair colour) haired girl sitting on a bench playing her guitar. A very familiar sight indeed.

 _Is it really_....

Sousuke walked over to the drinking fountain, sneaking glances at her to make sure she is the person he saw yesterday at the beach, and drank a little. This at least gave him an excuse to look over at what she is writing on her book. Music notes.

It was then that (Name) glanced up, (eye colour) orbs meeting teal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loooong chapter whew. I actually completed this at 5 am HAHAHAHA gotta catch some zzz's soon.
> 
> A little cliffy to keep everyone at the edge of their seats, and because I need sleep OwO
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the story! 💕


	4. ...Haven't We Met Before?

"Hey," Sousuke started. He wanted to look friendly, so he gave her a smile. He knew very well that his tall build and frown can look intimidating

"H-hello.." (Name) said, smiling shyly back at him. She reached over and closed her music book.

Both were silent then, that is, until Sousuke blurted out, "Are you at the beach yesterday?"

(Name) tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I was. A-are you that swimmer yesterday?"

"That's me."

More awkward silence.

"Anyway.." Sousuke rolled his shoulder, "you write music?" A pretty obvious question, but he wanted to clear the awkward air around them.

(Name) beamed happily, "Yep! I write music a lot. It helps me relax somehow, and it also helps me clear my head."

"I know exactly how it feels," Sousuke chuckled, "I feel the same way when I swim."

"Is that why you're at the beach yesterday?" (Name) put her guitar and music book away, and scooted over to give some bench space to Sousuke, who gladly sat down, tired after his long jog.

"The beach outing was because some friends of mine asked me to join them there, and I agreed. But yes. I decided to join them because I figured I could use a break from competitive swimming."

"I swim too, but not competitively. I'm not that good actually," (Name) smiled, gazing out to the sunset. It will be dark pretty soon, and she would have to go home.

As if reading her mind, Sousuke asked "Aren't you supposed to be going home? It will be dark soon."

"I supose I should." (Name) stood up, guitar case in one hand, music book in another. "Well its been fun talking to you."

"Same here." Sousuke got up and looked down on her. Their height difference was quite a lot so he had to look down at her. "I guess I'll continue jogging for a bit. Be careful on your way back."

"Thanks. You too."

(Name) turned and left. She walked a few steps ahead when she heard him again.

"Hey, What's your name?"

She turned, smiling shyly, "(Full name). What's yours?"

"Sousuke Yamazaki."

~~~~~

Once home, (Name) stowed away her guitar and music book, and grabbed her phone. She haven't checked it for a while that day. There are numerous new emails, but most of them are not important. What caught her eye was a message from (Cousin Name).

He occasionally would come with her aunt to stay at her place (back then in Tokyo). Sometimes for business reasons, sometimes just to keep her company. It has been this way for as long as (Name) could remember, which makes her pretty close to her cousin, who she treats like her own big brother.

(Name) opened the message from her cousin.

_Osu! How are you doing in Iwatobi? I'm sure you fit right in the school. Did you join the swim club? The doctor highly recommends swimming to help your leg heal._

_I will probably come visit within a month or so. I'll tell you if anything comes up._

_Oh and... Found any cute guys yet? ;)_

(Name) smiled, and told her cousin about her day. She told him about Haru, who seemed expressionless 90% of the time, only smiling when he saw the pool. She told him about Makoto, and how his friendliness made her feel right at home in Iwatobi High School and the swim club. She also told him about Nagisa and Rei, and also Gou. In conclusion, the "cute guy" might be Makoto, since he is the perfect boyfriend material, but it would be too soon for that.

She sent it, knowing her cousin will probably read after a day or two. He was a busy man, a fresh graduate working as a manager for Azure Beats, and part timing as something else. He is a workaholic, just like her father.

(Name) was just about to go and shower when her phone rang. The number flashed on screen, and it was an unknown number. She was a bit weary of this, but picked up anyway.

"Um.. Hello?"

"(Name)! Its me, Gou!" Upon hearing that, (Name) sighed with relief.

"What's up Gou? When you told me you'll contact me for club activities, I did not expect it to be this soon." (Name) got up, phone in one hand and her clothes in the other.

"I just wanted to inform you that we will be having joint swim practice two days from now. Iwatobi and Samezuka, so after class, we will all meet in front of the changing rooms."

"Oh.. Sure," (Name) thought for a while, "but Gou, I'm not that good at swimming yet. Makoto still needs to teach-"

"Don't worry about that!" Gou chimed in excitedly, "Makoto will teach you when he's not swimming. But when he does, you can sit beside me and watch all the amazing muscles in the room. You'll love it! And I should probably introduce you to my brother. He goes to school in Samezuka."

"Alrighty then," (Name) giggled, "see you tomorrow at school, Gou."

She hung up, and went over to her bathroom. It had been a long day, one which she greatly enjoyed.

~~~~~

Sousuke continued jogging around the park for a while after the sun went down, then he decided to return to Samezuka, as he have classes tomorrow. He almost got lost a few times trying to return to his dorm, but he made it anyway. About 30 minutes later than he planned.

When he got to his room, Rin was sitting on the floor, talking to someone on his phone. Sousuke said nothing and took his shirt off, planning to shower soon.

"Sousuke, you're back," Rin hung up his phone.

"Who was that?"

"Gou. She told me that she was planning for Iwatobi to have a joint practice with us. Two days from now."

Sousuke paused. "Will Nanase be there?"

"Of course he will. Nothing comes between him and water. Perhaps mackerel, but you get my point."

Rin noticed Sousuke's deepening frown, and quickly added, "Anything wrong between you two?"

"No. Its nothing." Sousuke went out to his bathroom, leaving Rin unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it, and I promise, it will get more interesting, stick with me! Because more drama is coming!
> 
> And MORE SOUSUKE NEXT CHAPTER 💕


	5. The Wall Can't Possibly Be This Close

Two days seemed to fly quickly when one really had fun, because that is what (Name) felt. Everyday, she looked forward to the end of the school hours so she can go and swim with the club. Makoto had been very patient with teaching her. He corrected her form, which still needed a lot of work.

Before she knew it, its already the day for the joint practice. Honestly, a part of her is pretty nervous about this. There will be a lot of new people to meet. She knew this because Samezuka is basically a swimming school, so she knew that there will be a lot of members in the swim club, unlike it was in Iwatobi.

However, she was willing to try because Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and even Haru seems excited. They probably have some friends from Samezuka. Gou was out of the question. She was practically skipping with excitement knowing that she will get to see a lot of muscles and perfect swimmer bodies. Her obsession with muscles never fails to amuse (Name).

As promised, she heads to the changing room right after class. She walked along side Haru and Makoto, this time less awkwardly since (Name) felt more comfortable and Haru seemed to accept her into the group. Gou, Nagisa, and Rei were already waiting when they arrive, and soon, the whole group set off towards Samezuka.

On the way, her phone then suddenly beeped with a message notification. She opened it, expecting it to be Gou, but it wasn't. The top of her screen showed an unknown number, and so she ignored it. _Maybe later_.

~~~~~

Upon their arrival at the Samezuka, the boys went to the changing rooms to change into their swim suits, except for Haru, who just stripped right by the entrance and jumped in. He was always so eager when it comes to water. (Name) went to a different changing room, a more isolated one since Samezuka is an all boy's school.

She had her swimsuit this time, a (Favorite Colour) (style) swimsuit which did not only show off her (best physical quality), but also feels right and very comfortable to wear. In a way, it made her feel a lot more confident in swimming, or maybe, _trying_ to swim.

(Name) made her way back to the pool. When she got there, she saw the guys and Gou huddled together talking, but there is an extra person among the group. She noticed a maroon haired guy standing next to Haru. What first caught (Name)'s attention was the fact that his hair colour is exactly like Gou's.

"Ahh! (Name) There you are!" Nagisa rushed to meet her halfway to the guys just to go behind her and grab her shouders then push her towards the group.

"Gou, is this the new member you told me about?" Maroon haired guy spoke. Now that she stood closer to him, she noticed that he also had the same eye colour as Gou's. This must be-

"Yep! (Name), this is Rin Matsuoka, my brother." Gou turned to (Name) while she gestured at the guy, Rin.

"Osu! Nice to meet you," Rin grinned while pushing his hair out of his eyes

"Nice to m-meet you too, Matsuoka-san." _What's with my stammer ugh._

"Rin. Anyway, I heard you are currently learning backstroke with Makoto?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. He's a good coach," (Name) smiled at Makoto, who laughed nervously.

"Hear that? Coach Tachibana?" Nagisa teased making Makoto flustered while everyone else laughed at his antics.

Rin looked over at the pool, "Okay you can have the furthest lane on the left. Exclusively for one who is just learning to swim."

"Thank you brother!" Gou exclaimed.

"Oh one more thing," Rin leaned forward as if he was about to whisper a secret, "If you see a guy with firey orange hair, that is momo, don't freak out but he kinda has a thing for cute-"

"Rin-senpai!!" a voice called out from a distance.

"Oh goodness there he is.. Nevermind what I said. Just ignore hi-"

"Gou-chan! You're here too today!" Momo came to a screeching halt in front of Gou, who took a step back. "I should show you the stag beetle I got the other day! I was sooo huge, hey lets go see it after the swim-"

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking-"

"Ohhh who is this?" Momo turned to (Name) before Rin even finished speaking. For a few seconds, he was quiet, just looking at (Name) curiously.

Suddenly, he grabbed both her hands and brought it up, "You're.... Cute!"

"Ugh here we go." Rin facepalmed.

"My name is Mikoshiba Momotarou! I love collecting stag beetles and-"

"Come on Momo," he dragged Momo away towards the pool. "I hope you enjoy it here, (Name)!" Rin called out over his shoulder, still dragging Momo away.

"We should start too then!" Gou held up a stopwatch. "Makoto, I'll be timing them first. You can come after helping (Name), and then we will have a medley relay practice."

"Sure thing!" Makoto turned to (Name) and smiled, "well then~ let's start."

Makoto and (Name) went over to the furthest left lane of the pool and jumped in. (Name) noticed how the pool was deeper in Samezuka. Where in Iwatobi she can still stand on the tips of her toes, here she couldn't even feel the floor unless her head went under.

"Do you reach the floor, (Name)?" Makoto, always noticing the little details.

"Not unless I go under."

"Hm... Okay then, try swimming to the more shallow end of the pool, Makoto pointed to the other end.

(Name) looked at what he was pointing, "T-that's pretty far.."

"Don't worry, I'll hold you if you get tired and start sinking."

For a while, Makoto coached her. She went back and forth on the shallow end of the pool. However, Gou soon called out to Makoto to time his swimming.

"Will you be alright in here alone?" Makoto asked, "You can sit on the edge of the pool if you want."

"I can float on my back but that's about it. I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks Makoto!"

"You're welcome!" he smiled, and dived under to swim towards Gou.

(Name) watched him leave before kicking off the floor of the pool and lying on her back on the water's surface, floating on her back. She could see the sky through the glass ceiling, a beautiful blue colour- a shade of azure- , dotted with clouds spread out here and there.

Her eyes traced the outline of each cloud, making connections of its shape to what object or animal it resembles. She found one shaped like a top hat, another like an hour glass, and also a tiny one like guitar.

This reminds her of the song she was writing. She closed her eyes, trying to see through her mind's eye the specific page in her music book where her new song was still on progress. When the notes came back to her, she started humming softly, while trying to figure out the lyrics and the notes to end the song.

She would drift along gently, going along to wherever the miniscule pool currents takes her. The other swimmers didn't bother her, perhaps Rin threatened them. He did make a good captain, firm and stern, but also knows when to have fun and chill.

She continued humming softly, before she felt her head hit something hard. She was drifting at a pretty slow speed so it did not hurt. _I probably reached the wall already_. (Name) opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a pair of teal eyes looking back down at her.

(Name) yelped and went underwater in her surprise, but resurfaced soon, looking up at what she initially thought was a wall.

Sousuke chuckled watching her, "I thought I knew you looked familiar."

"I-its you! Uh.. Y-y-yamazaki-san!" (Name) stammered, still trying to get over the surprise, "I.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the swim team, and I go to school here," Sousuke smirked, "and just call me Sousuke. I don't mind."

"Sure... Sousuke," (Name) looked up at his looming figure, "when you said you swim competitively, I honestly did not expect you to be here in Samezuka. What stroke will you compete in?"

"Butterfly. I'm also in the medley relay team, I swim the butterfly part," Sousuke looked over to the distance. Rin didn't seem to notice he was gone yet, since Rin was busy timing the members.

He turned back to (Name). "You swim backstroke?"

"Still learning," she tucked her dripping hair behind her ear, "Makoto helped with my form."

"So you plan to swim competitively?"

"Oh. No no no, I only swim for therapy. M-my leg was injured and doctors told me swimming might help."

"Hm. I guess that works.." Sousuke looked like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it and shut his mouth again.

"A-anyway, I think the medley relay practice will start soon," he rubbed the back of his head, "will you be watching?"

"Of course. But I'll be rooting for my team." (Name) smiled.

Sousuke only chuckled before swimming away.

 _But I'd like to see you swim too_.

(Name) got out of the pool and dried off. Wrapping a towel on her shoulders. She went over to Gou, who was watching Makoto and Momo get ready to start the backstroke in the pool. They both gripped the railing, waiting for the whistle to blow. When it did, they both dived in.

Makoto was at the lead, but Momo was catching up pretty quickly. His strokes were powerful and quick, but Makoto's was on a different level. Next person in line were Nagisa and a grey haired fellow. They both seem to emit a happy and friendly aura, and (Name) got the feeling that the grey haired guy is just as good as Nagisa.

This proved to be right since even when Nagisa dove in first, he was able to stay in pace with Nagisa, though not enough to catch up to him.

Looking at the diving board again, she noticed that Rei and Sousuke is there, getting ready to dive in. Nagisa touched the wall first, and Rei dived in immediately.

"They seem to have improved their exchange," Gou muttered beside her looking like a proud mother.

Once the grey haired guy reached the wall, Sousuke dived. His form looks really perfect, and while Rei had a head start, Sousuke was slowly catching up. _He's really good at this_ , (Name) thought.

"Good job Nitori," Nagisa offered his hand to Nitori, the grey haired male, who smiled and took it to get out of the pool.

Haru and Rin are next. The two seemed to have a tension between them, as if they were long time rivals.

Even though Sousuke was really fast, Rei came first in the nick of time and Haru got to dive in first before Rin. The two of them seemed to be very skilled and talented. They sped through the water, like a shark and a dolphin swimming, _racing_ , side by side.

For a moment, the two seemed to be equally matched, not one ahead of the other. They even touched the wall at the same time.

Gou cheered. (Name) followed suit and clapped. Good-job's and you-did-well's rang across the pool, where the other Samezuka members were watching.

"Good job, Haru," being a good sport, Rin offered his hand for a high five, and Haru soon reciprocated with a smile.

_He can smile.._

Rin got out with a little help from Sousuke and turned to dismiss the rest of the team as it was time to go. While the Iwatobi team went over to where Gou and (Name) stood to get their towels and change of clothing, before heading off to the changing rooms. Gou praised their good work and packed her stuff.

"I'll go change too, Gou." (Name) said, and with that, she went to get her bag and walk off to the more isolated changing room, where she changed the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veeeeery long chapter whew! 2000 words this time, twice as much as the usual chapter hahahaha I'm sorry it took so long. I really enjoy writing this story and SOUSUKE DESERVES MORE LOVE.
> 
> The idea for this chapter (especially the reader bumping into the wall but it was Sousuke scene) came to me when I showered and I just KDHFJDJSD I HAVE TO WRITE THAT AND MAKE EVERYONE ELSE FANGIRL WITH ME
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, I'll see you at the next chapter!


	6. Just How Famous is This Band Really?

When (Name) was done, everyone else was talking by the pool while they gathered their stuff. _How do guys change so quickly_..

As she walked towards them, her eyes met Sousuke's teal ones. He was standing a little further from the group, but right beside Rin. He smiled when their eyes met and his usual frown disappeared.

"I didn't expect you're that good, Sousuke," (Name) came to a stop in front of him. She just realized how tall he was, like Makoto, but maybe slightly taller.

"I didn't win though.." he rubbed the back of his neck while glancing over at Rei

"You caught up to Rei, and I think that's really good already. I can't even swim that well yet."

At that moment, Rin turned and saw (Name). He was pretty surprised at the fact that Sousuke was talking to her like they were already friends. "You two know each other?"

Both (Name) and Sousuke turned to Rin. "We've met each other before," (Name) tilted her head), "It was when he went jogging a couple of days ago, we talked a bit on the park."

"Hm.. Sousuke did not scare you?" Rin smirked, "I mean he's big and tall, and he looms over everyone with his scary frown."

"Rin, I did not frown, I smiled because I am well aware of how intimidating I am without even trying."

"Alright alright-"

"(Name) there you are," Makoto smiled, "we were planning to go get dinner, want to join us?"

"I'd love that!" (Name) smiled and gathered her things before following the bunch outside. This time, they were joined by Rin and Sousuke, who for some reason seemed reluctant to go.

The whole group walked to a cafe close to Samezuka, where they plan to have dinner. (Name) walked ahead with Gou, listening to and laughing occasionally when she went fangirl mode on muscles. She did not notice that Sousuke and Haru put as much distance as possible between them. Rin noticed, however, since he caught Haru looking over his shoulder to them from time to time.

"Sousuke, is something up with you and Haru?" Rin asked.

The question caught Sousuke by surprise, but he just shrugged, "its nothing, Rin."

"You seem to be bothered by something. You're awfully quiet."

"But I am normally quiet."

Rin thought for a while, "Nah, you're not, not with me anyway."

Sousuke sighed, "I'll just tell you sometime. Not now."

"Okay.. If you say so."

By now the group arrived in front of the cafe. They went inside and merged some tables together to make it enough for 8 people. They each ordered their meals, (Name) ordered (food), and she waited for everyone else to finish ordering while resuming her conversation with Gou, now about actors that she loves.

(Name) also noticed that the cafe was rather empty, and Nagisa thought it was a good enough reason to talk loudly.

"Hey guys, guys!" Nagisa chimed, right after the waiter left with their orders. "Anyone here know Azure Beats?"

(Name) perked up.

"Isn't that a new band from Tokyo currently gaining fame rapidly?" Rei asked, fixing his glasses.

"Yes! I absolutely love their newest music video. And I heard the band members are only high schoolers, like us!"

"Whew people sure are going places these days," Makoto grinned, "I'll give it a try once I get back home."

"Ahh Azure Beats," Rin thought for a while, then turned to Sousuke with a smirk, "Sousuke listens to it a lot."

"W-wait, Rin!" Sousuke was again caught off guard, but at least it erased his frown (effects of being with Haru).

"Sou-chan listens to Azure Beats? Yeeesss! I'm not the only one!"

"Just occasionally." Sousuke sipped his coffee.

"No you don't. You listen to it a lot, and even watch their music videos the moment it came out." Rin smirked, "I'm your roommate remember?"

"Dammit Rin!"

"What are their songs like anyway? Is it those cutesy school idols type?" Gou teased her childhood friend.

"Their songs are more of a rock genre, _Gou_." Sousuke sighed, smirking slightly because he knew he had the upper hand this time.

Gou seemed to puff up with indignation, "Its _KOU!_ "

Everyone laughed. It even seemed like the tension between Sousuke and Haru lightened. Perhaps just a bit

"Say, (Name) now that I think about it.." Nagisa started, "you kinda look like her. The main vocalist."

Everyone turned to her, making (Name) flinch. "Uh.. Really?"

"Show us the picture Nagisa," Rin seemed curious. He did see their music videos, but he never really payed much attention to them.

"Here!" Nagisa practically shoved his phone up to Rin's face in excitement.

"Hm.... Well (Name) looks a lot younger than her though.." Rin thought for a while, "but she does seem to have the same eye shape. The hair is obviously different, I mean and (Name)'s hair is coloured (hair colour)"

"N-n-no that can't be true." (Name) was shaking her head and waving her hands rapidly, just to emphasize her point.

"Look at her, she is such a big fan that her whole face is red," Nagisa teased, laughing.

"Hmm? Another closet fan like Sousuke then?"

Sousuke elbowed Rin, trying not to smile, "Hey what do you mean by th-"

"You come from Tokyo, (Name), I'm sure you probably went to one of their concerts before."

"I-I've been to s-s-some I guess- Look! Our food is here!" (Name) quickly diverted their attention. It worked somehow, because everyone turned towards the waiter.

"Itadakimasu!*" Nagisa immediately started eating once everyone got their food.

"Nagisa, have you heard of the news?" Sousuke called out. He decided its pointless trying to hide the fact that he actually likes the band, so he came out of his shell. Besides, he trusts everyone on that table, Haru aside.

"Which one?" Nagisa's cheeks were round, his mouth full of food.

Sousuke browsed his phone for a while and showed it to Nagisa, "This one."

Nagisa leaned forwards and squinted, "The main vocalist, (Main Vocal Name), currently takes a break from performing in concerts. She stated to the media that she had injured her leg in an accident and doctors suggest she take a break for a while- whaaatt?? What happened? How long will she be on a break? Is this why they haven't released any new songs lately?"

"Maybe," Sousuke shrugged, "rumors say she will be releasing a new album for Christmas though.."

"Christmas? This Christmas?" Nagisa's excitement was returning.

(Name) fidgeted nervously at this. She wanted to avoid this conversation but her silence did not go unnoticed by Nagisa, "(Name)! Did you hear that? We just need to wait for a few more months!"

"A-ahh, yes.." (Name) laughed nervously, "I can't wait for the new album.."

"All this talk is making me curious," Rin placed his fork down, plate already empty, "I'll give it a shot and listen to this. Sousuke, you better recommend me your favorites when we get back."

"Heh.. Sure."

During this time, nobody noticed (Name)'s phone, which was vibrating against her lap from inside her bag. (Name) looked down and opened her phone. She got five new emails, all from an address she was not familiar of. The name displayed said "Anonymous", pretty much shady and creepy at the same time. She opened one and the body text was blank, except for a wink on the subject.

She shivered and placed her phone back. She experienced this before, and the best way was to ignore it. The person will get tired of this eventually. Besides, it can't be _him_. He was all the way in Tokyo, while she was safe here in Iwatobi. He wouldn't have any idea where she is right now.

She took a deep breath and joined in on the conversation with the others. Thinking too much about it will only make her more and more worried. Its better to just enjoy the good time she has right there.

It was already dark when everyone decided to finally go home. After goodbyes were exchanged, (Name) walked together with Haru and Makoto, since they live in the same general direction. The walk back was rather silent, but it was a comfortable silence, one that was not awkward.

When (Name) arrived back to her place, it was almost 8 p.m. No extra song writing time today, it seems. Soon after she placed her bags down, her phone rang. It was a special ringtone she set for her cousin, so she knew it was him immediately. Him calling at this hour either means he was in his manager mode, or he was planning to stay over at her place.

She pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Yo, (Name)! How are you?" (Cousin Name)'s voice sounds pretty relaxed, so he must be sitting in a bar somewhere in Tokyo just after work.

"I'm fine. We had joint practice with Samezuka today, and I also joined them for dinner."

"That's good to hear." His tone of voice changed into a more businesslike manner, "anyway, how are the songs going?"

There's his manager mode again, (Name) thought, "Um.. You already have the first five songs, the sixth is done but I'm still working on the seventh. I'll finalize tomorrow and send it to you immediately."

"Alright, cool. I'll book you a recording studio in the neighboring town for this Saturday, and maybe also the next. I hope that's enough to get it done."

"I guess it should be enough."

"Cool." (Cousin's name) voice seemed to lighten again, "Oh and dr. Takei recommends you go see his colleague in Iwatobi. His name is dr. Shibata. I made an appointment for you this Friday-"

"Wait hold up, (Cousin's name). So does dr. Shibata also know about me and (Main Vocalist name)?"

"No, he doesn't, but I'm sure you know what to do."

(Name) sighed. _This is going to be such a hassle._ "Okay. Friday it is."

  
  


_*Itadakimasu means "Lets dig in", or "Lets enjoy our food"_


	7. I Swear We Keep Meeting Each Other Lately

After the joint practice with Samezuka, everything went back to normal. Gou was pretty much busy reviewing the swimmers' training plan for the upcoming competition. She barely paid attention to what the teacher was droning on in front, only looking up occasionally to make it seem like she was paying attention.

It was the last year for Haru and Makoto to swim together with Nagisa and Rei in a relay, and as their manager, she wanted them to win. She was still scribbling some notes even after the bell rang, signaling a small break.

Gou heard her name getting called and she looked up. It was her classmate.

"Gou, someone is here to see you."

 _Who could it be?_ Gou got up and walked towards the door of her class. Outside, she saw a mop of (hair colour) hair, immediately recognizing it as (Name).

"(Name)!"

"Ah, Gou, there you are."

"Its KOU," Gou huffed, "so what brings you here, (Name)?"

"Uhh right," (Name) looked down nervously, "I might not be able to join practice today, I have something important to take care of. Is that alright?"

"Its okay," Gou smiled reassuringly, "I can go hard on the boys then. With the competition coming up and all."

"Ah true, I forgot all about that." (Name) looked away, and Gou just realized what she said might seem a little harsh.

"No, no you were not disrupting the club or anything by being around. You really motivate the boys!"

(Name) looked back at Gou, her (eye colour) orbs searching Gou's, "really?"

"I mean they can see you working hard and all, I'm sure that motivates them even more."

"Alright if you said so.."

Just then, the bell rang, signalling that their break was over.

"Okay, I think I'll go back to class," Gou waved as she turned.

"Bye Gou!"

~~~~~

Classes are finally over and Gou was excited to show the boys what new training she came up with for them. She knew they wouod be surprised at first but it will be alright once they actually do it. Nagisa would need some pushing but in the end he also would do really well.

Soon enough, her predictions proved right when she showed the boys.

"This is very hard, _Gou_ ," Nagisa whined, reading his paper.

"Its KOU!" Gou huffed, "and besides, regionals is coming and I want all of you to make it all the way to Nationals at least. See! Even Haru wasn't complaining."

Gou pointed at Haru, who was already in his swimsuit. "I just want to swim free. I don't care how much I have to," he deadpanned before he dove in.

"Haru, you're supposed to warm up first!" Makoto shouted, knowing Haru probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Mako-chan! Where is (Name)-chan?" Nagisa asked, "she is in your class, right?"

"About that... (Name) told me she have other stuff to take care of."

"Same." Gou chimed in.

"Oh well, lets just start!" Nagisa tackled Rei into the pool, with Makoto shouting in the background telling him it was dangerous. Another typical day at the swim club.

Everyone trained with Gou's new plan. Everyone was very tired by the end of the day, except for Haru, who still needs a lot of convincing to leave the pool. He only got up when Makoto promised him mackerel.

"Whew today was really tiring," Nagisa yawned, "but with that kind of training, I feel like we will be able to win regionals!"

"Same here!" Rei agreed.

The group soon stopped when they heard sounds of piano coming from the music room. There were barely any students left since it was getting pretty late, were the music club members still here?

Nagisa took this chance to tease Makoto, who seemed just as perplexed as the rest of ht group. "Hey Mako-chan, can you hear that piano?" Nagisa grinned, looking up at Makoto's towering height, magenta irises peeking through his lashes.

"Y-yes?"

"Well Mako-chan, that might just be the ghost of a high school student that killed himself-"

"WAAHH What ghost??" Like always, Makoto immediately hid behind Haru, who kept looking ahead with a pokerface. He was aware that Makoto was a lot taller than him at that point, however the habit of hiding behind his back seemed to stick with him all the way from their childhood years.

"No ghost, Mako-chan," Nagisa laughed, he was really having fun teasing Makoto.

"Nagisa you're mean."

The group continued on walking and decided to stop in front of the music room. Five pairs of curious eyes cautiously peeked into the music room, which is still brightly lit, in contrast to the rest of the school hallways, which were either not lit or already dimmed, since the sun was starting to set already.

It was peculiar because they practiced a lot longer today, so they expected everyone to be home already.

Peering inside, they saw that it was (Name), who was alone gently pressing piano keys accurately and with practiced, lithe fingers. She was also singing along to some parts. Her voice was soothing and gentle, it seemed to suit the mood and melody played on the piano.

They were rooted to the spot watching. While doing so, there are occasions where Nagisa wanted to burst inside and compliment (Name), but Rei held him back and told him not to disturb her, as she seemed very focused on her task. When she did stop, however, Nagisa burst in.

"You were amazing, (Name)-chan!" he hugged her, much to her surprise, "when you said you can't come to practice, I never expect you to be here."

"Nagisa! And... Everyone?" (Name) looked over Nagisa's shoulder and at the rest of the members who were standing in the doorway.

"We finished practice a little late." Haru stated matter of factly. "But since we are all here, why not come home with us, (Name)?"

Nagisa got off (Name) and she stood up from the piano stool, gathering her music scores, "ah, about that, I need to go stop by the supermarket first, and mail some things. The post office closes at seven I think."

"Is that so.." Makoto looked at Haru, and a silent conversation seemed to pass between the two. He them turned back to (Name) with a smile, "alright, me and HAru will be goiing ahead then."

"Me, Rei and Gou will be going too then!" Nagisa said, going over to Gou.

~~~~~

The sunset was a pretty sight that day. In contrast to the weather forecast, with a great chance to rain, it did not rain at all. In fact, there was not a cloud in sight for miles, and the sky was clear. Now that it was sunset, the cloudless sky was painted with a smooth gradation of orange, to pink, to dark blue, a picturesque moment to be outside walking towards a supermarket.

Rin, walking beside Sousuke, looked upwards and took a deep breath. The sunset made his normally maroon hair look more like fiery red. The weather was really nice, not too hot, nor too cold.

The two walked along side each other in companionable silence, no words are exchanged. Rin never really minded conversations, but he knew his best friend well. He was never a man of words, but he will talk when he feels like it.

Upon reaching the supermarket, the two grabbed a shopping basket and went straight to the snacks aisle. They often feel hungry at night, especially after practice. The food provided by the dorm never seemed to satisfy the needs of their growing bodies. Rin was placing a particularly large bag of chips when he saw a flash of (hair colour) hair, brown skirt, and a dark blue blazer. It was a typical Iwatobi High uniform that Gou always wears, except it was not Gou. The figure disappeared around the corner as soon as he saw her.

"Sousuke," Rin nudged his friend, who was holding two different flavors of his snack and deciding which one to get.

Sousuke turned to Rin, "hm?"

"I think I saw (Name)," Rin grinned, shark teeth flashing, "the others must be here too. Lets go." Rin went over to the corner where he saw (Name) disappear, Sousuke following closely behind.

Rin was right, it was (Name), and currently she was looking at some cereals. He noticed that her shopping basket was already full of groceries, meaning she probably have been shopping for a while now.

She was reaching up for a cereal. It was located on a higher shelf, just in time for him to reach up and grab it for her. (Name) looked up at him, startled, before recognition flashed across her features and a smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"Rin!"

"Yo! (Name)." Rin grinned and gave her the cereal. Sousuke moved from behind Rin and gave her a friendly smile.

"Ah, Sousuke is also here."

"Yeah we were just getting snacks. What about you? Where is everyone else? I'd like to give my sister a surprise."

"I'm here alone, I had some other stuff to do before coming here so I insisted they all go home first."

"Oh." Rin somehow gave a look at Sousuke, who raised an eyebrow at him.

(Name) looked at her phone as a new mail came in. It was another anonymous mail, so she ignored it again, hoping that whoever it was would stop. She happened to glance at the clock at the top of the screen, it was really getting late and its better if she went home.

"Uh, I think I have to get going," she looked up at the two towering guys, "its going to get dark real soon."

"Alright," Rin patted the top of her head. She reminds him of his little sister in a way.

"Be careful on your way back," Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry! I live pretty close from here, I can just flash all the way home real quick," (Name) grinned. With that, she turned and headed off to the cashier to pay for her stuff.

The guys continued shopping for some snacks before they also head off to the cashier. By then, (Name) was already gone, probably on her way home already. The two paid for their snacks and set off back towards Samezuka.

"Rin," Sousuke started as they walked the familiar path back towards Samezuka dorms.

"Hm?"

"Do you think she looks familiar?"

"What are you saying?" Rin frowned at the ground, "I mean we met her a few times already. And you probably met her more than I did but maybe that's why she seemed familiar."

"No, don't mean it like that," Sousuke adjusted the plastic bag at his grip, rolling his shoulders. "I feel like I often see her somewhere, but that is impossible."

"Well Nagisa did mention she looked like (Main Vocalist Name), but she doesn't exactly look so much like her either."

"I know.." Sousuke sighed, "forget it, its probably just me."

"Oh?" Rin looked playfully over at Sousuke, who looked at a point in the distance with a faraway look in his teal eyes, "is someone interested in her?"

Sousuke immediately turned his glare at his long time friend, "No I'm not! I'm just.."

"...just...?"

"Curious. That's all."

"Sure you are," Rin laughed.

"Rin!!"


	8. Wait What About the Other Exit?

Makoto was always one to pay attention to his friends. He was one of the few people who can understand and read Haru like an open book, and that requires serious skill. So when it comes to (Name) disappearing again during swim practice, he knew something was up. She haven't been to practice since she told Gou she would be busy days ago.

"Makoto-kun," Gou sat down on the edge of the pool, "(Name) is in your class right? How was she? She haven't came to practice since back then."

"She kept saying she is busy lately," Makoto frowned, "she did seem pretty unfocused in class. I think she was writing a lot."

"Sometimes I wonder if she transferred to the music club," Gou paled. _Was it something I said?_

"Let's go take a peek in the music room then!" Nagisa suggested.

"No." Gou stood up, brushing her skirt of any dust and dirt, "everyone stay here and practice. I'll go look."

Gou left as soon as she said that. She walked quickly to the music room to sneak a peek inside. She saw the regular music club members inside, but no (Name). Strange.. Where is she?

Upon returning to the boys, four pairs of curious eyes met hers. Even Haru stopped swimming, and was standing inside the pool looking at her expectantly.

"She's not in the music room."

"Huh?" Rei looked confused, "then where can she be?"

"I have an idea!" Nagisa got out of the pool. "We should follow her next time she disappears!"

"Hold on Nagisa doesn't that make us look like stalkers? I mean theoretically speaking, if you follow someone-"

"But, Reiii..." Nagisa whined, "aren't you curious?"

"W-well..." Rei pushed his glasses up, "I would love to investigate further but.."

"Nagisa, you can't just spy on someone," Makoto got out of the pool, trying to ignore Gou's eyes on him (or his muscles), "like Rei said, it makes you a stalker."

"Hehhh. Alright." Nagisa pouted. Makoto decided to drop the subject, although he had a fleeting suspicion that Nagisa was still up to something.

~~~~~

The next day, (Name) did, in fact, skip practice again. However, this time Nagisa and Rei were also missing. Gou was especially frustrated since competitions are coming and yet here are two of the competitors, and basically half of the swim club gone to who knows where. Only the three knew.

Nagisa was actually putting his plan to action. Rei only came along to help keep him in check, knowing how Nagisa could be. The two followed (Name) to the train station, who seemed to be waiting for the train and being very oblivious to the two. It was surprising that she had not noticed yet, since the two were very poorly disguised.

Rei had switched his glasses with sunglasses for this occasion. Sure, he was forced along with Nagisa for this little outing, but he was going to give his all for it. He wore a dark blue jacket and ripped jeans, giving him an altogether different look. It did not suit Rei at all, but he learned all the theories, and he definitely stuck to it. Nagisa, on the other hand, was ultimately worse.

He donned a stereotypical long black coat and a hat sat on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes if he looked down. He even stuck a fake mustache which does not even match his blond hair colour. On his hand was a bundled up newspaper, with small holes on certain pages for him to look through while he pretended to read.

At least Rei blended in well enough, Nagisa stuck out like a sore thumb. An out of place cosplayer in the midst of normal people (as normal as it can get).

The two started forward when they saw a train arrive and (Name) getting up. Nagisa and Rei immediately went to que for the train, waiting for the doors to open. When it did, they slipped inside through a different entrance, a door away towards the front of the train. They sat down and Nagisa opened his newspaper.

(Name) was sitting down hugging her school bag quite a distance from them, and she seemed to be busy with her phone. Her expression seemed relaxed at first before she seemed to read something that made worry creases appear between her eyebrows.

Nagisa paid no attention to it, instead he whispered, "Rei, do you think she has a boyfriend she was meeting up with?"

Rei looked out the window and thought for a while, "it is true that she is new around here, but it is also not impossible to find a boyfriend during that time. So I don't think I can confirm, nor deny without any proof."

"Hmm.." Nagisa squinted through the hole in his newspaper, "I call dibs its Sousuke. Or Rin."

"W-what makes you say so?"

"Well they seem pretty chummy to me." Nagisa glanced at Rei.

"That does not necessarily mean they are dating, Nagisa." Rei sighed.

Silence soon settled between the guys. They kept careful watch of (Name) determined to not miss the station where she gets off. When she did get up, the two followed closely behind.

They were hot on her tracks as she walked around the city area. The two walked across the street almost parallel for her. This proved to be their stroke of luck, since (Name) occasionally glanced behind her, as if she knew she was being followed but could not find the person doing so.

Nagisa and Rei only stopped when they saw her enter a building that looked like a small shopping mall. Nagisa was about to enter when Rei dragged him back.

"Nagisa, if she saw us she probably will find out. She has been glancing backwards all this time." Rei towed him towards a cafe across the street.

"Ohh, so we wait here. Very clever, Rei." Nagisa smirked.

"Of course!" Rei fixed his glasses and laughed.

The two sat on the table right by the window, where the mall entrance is still visible from their position. Nagisa's curiosity seemed to be contagious because at this point Rei was also taking this spying business very seriously.

To wait for her, they ordered drinks and snacks. They barely take their eyes off the streets, or more specifically, the entrance of the mall. And it was when that they saw something that made Nagisa stand straight up and press his face against the glass.

A girl with curly black locks, dyed blue on the lower ends, exited the mall. Her strides were confident and long, a handbag slung on her shoulder and sunglasses sat snugly among her delicate facial features. Nagisa made high pitched choking noises and rushed outside, leaving Rei watching him confusion. He quickly paid, grabbed their bags and went out after Nagisa.

When he got outside, however, Nagisa was already across the road, calling for the girl.

"(Main Vocalist Name)!" He shouted, and she turned, eyes wide in surprise.

"Huh? Na- I mean. Hey!" She smiled and placed a hand of her hip, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my gooodddd!!! I can't believe its really you!!" Nagisa was hopping with excitement.

Rei caught up to him and nervously turned to the girl standing in front of Nagisa, still smiling. "Ahh, I apologize for my friend. He can be pretty-"

"Rei-chan!! This is the main vocalist of Azure Beats!! I've been telling you about her remember??" Nagisa grabbed (Main Vocalist Name)'s hands in his. "I am a huuuuge fan! I love your songs and that new music video was awesome!"

She laughed and flipped her hair away from her shoulders, "Thank you!". She seemed eager to go, but she held her ground. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki!" Nagisa pulled Rei towards him, "and this is my friend, Rei Ryugazaki! And can I have your autograph pleaseee?"

"Sure thing!" (Main Vocalist Name) took out a marker from a pocket of her bag, "Where do you want it?"

"On my.. Uhh..." Nagisa quickly grabbed his bag from Rei and frantically rummaged through it. He took the first thing that his hand came in contact with, his school notebook. He took it out and opened a random page.

"In here!!"

(Main Vocalist Name) giggled, and quickly signed on it. Adding some words like 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Nagisa', complete with a heart beside it.

When she return it back to Nagisa, he looked as if he was on cloud nine, his face flushed red and grinning very widely.

"Thank you very much!!"

"No problem," the girl said, winking, "I gotta go now, see ya around!" with that, she briskly walked away and disappeared around the corner. Not many people were there during the exchange, but those who were there wither did not recognize her, or were too shy to approach. It was, after all, still a growing band. _I should make a concert around here or something, s_ he thought, _it would be good for exposure. I wanted to go international but I'll have to win the hearts of my country first."_

Swooning, Nagisa clutched the book tightly and smiled, a dreamy look on his face. Rei shook his head, smiling, and dragged Nagisa back to the cafe.

"Operation 'spy on (Name)-chan' does yield good results after all," He giggled to himself.

"But Nagisa," Rei leaned forward frowning, "we missed the entire objective."

"No we don't," Nagisa looked at the mall entrance again, "we never let that entrance out of our sights right?"

"Not this entrance," Rei sighed. "We did mot know if there is another entrance aside from this one. So its a fail to me."

Nagisa immediately perked up. "What?"

He went out again, this time running to the mall, Rei closely behind. They both went inside and looked around. Rei was right, and there was another exit on the other side of the building, which opens up to another street

"Nooooo!!!" Nagisa whined, "I did not think of this aaaggghh!"

Rei shook his head smiling, "well at least you have that autograph, right?"

"True.." Nagisa tucked the book back into his bag. He would have to show that to the others sometime. "I really want to know who her boyfriend is though."

"We are not even sure if she is seeing someone!"


	9. A Walk in the Downpour

Waiting for dr. Shibata's door to open, Sousuke leaned back against the wall in the waiting room. He was seated not far from his office, so he would not miss it if dr. Shibata was done with his previous patient, even without needing to listen for his name. Not that he would hear it, his earphones were loudly blaring music right into his ears.

It had been a long day for him, it was hard since he had practice earlier today before immediately going over to the hospital to get his shoulder checked, and sneaking away from Rin was not easy.

He sighed and looked at his phone. Currently playing a song by Azure Beats. _It seemed like Rin was right, heck, Nagisa was also right_ , he smiled inwardly, _I'm obsessed with this_.

Just then, the door to Dr. Shibata's office opened and out stepped a very familiar sight. She bowed in thanks before she walked away briskly, heels clicking and black locks- dyed blue at the ends- bouncing as she walked away. Sousuke stood up abruptly, surprised that (Main Vocalist Name) was here. Right here in person!

The sudden movement was seen from the corner of her eyes and she slowed momentarily, looking towards him. For a moment, the two locked eyes. His teal eyes widened and he could feel his face flush. He could not believe this. She is right there in person and he is listening to her music-

(Main Vocalist Name) seemed to snap out of her thoughts and gave him a wink, with a finger gun pointed to him, before quickly walking away and disappearing down the hall. Sousuke was still standing there in shock when the nurse from dr. Shibata's office nudged his arm and told him it was his turn now. He reluctantly followed her into the room.

Dr. Shibata examined him quickly with experienced hands and equipment. He asked Sousuke if he had been swimming vigorously, to which Sousuke denied. He simply replied he did swim but he kept his limits in mind. Dr. Shibata simply write some notes on his paper before sending him off after the examination was over.

"Your shoulder will only get worse if you keep pushing yourself," he said as Sousuke put his jacket back on, "take a break for a few weeks will you?"

"I will," Sousuke couldn't look at the old doctor's eyes. He knew dr. Shibata would catch on to his lie if he looked, and he can't afford to stop swimming. Not now. Not with regionals coming.

He went out of the room and out to the exit. Remembering to grab his umbrella om the way out. The weather forecast showed a very slight chance of rain, but he would rather be prepared. That preparation proved to be fruitful once he caught a glimpse of the night outside the automated glass doors. It was pouring hard. The sun set was blocked off by dark grey clouds which seemed to pour buckets relentlessly to the world below.

He got his umbrella ready and stepped out to the lobby. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of (hair colour) hair wildly dancing in the wind as the lobby was sheltered from the rain, but not the wind.

At that precise moment, (Name) turned her head and the two locked their gazes. She smiled first, raising her hand to wave hello. He did the same and walked over to her.

"I.. Did not expect to see you here," he started.

"Me neither," (Name) chuckled and looked up to his towering height.

"Were you getting your leg checked?"

(Name) fidgeted nervously. She would have to be careful of what she said from here on, "I... Yeah.. I was. The doctor said it was healing well."

"That's good." Sousuke nodded with a small smile.

"What about you?" (Name) asked, genuinely curious this time.

Now it was his turn to feel nervous. "I was... Well it was nothing. I just came for some regular check ups. Swimming stuff."

"Oh." She got the feeling that he did not want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject." She thought of what else she wanted to say to clear the awkwardness, but Sousuke spoke up first.

"You don't have an umbrella." It was not a question.

"Well, the weather forecast said a very slim chance of rain," (Name) shifted her weight.

"I can walk you home if you want." Sousuke offered, opening his umbrella and walking a few steps ahead before turning back to look at her with a small smile.

(Name) gazed at him, "I don't want to trouble you."

"That last time we went out after the joint practice," Sousuke said, "you went home with Makoto and Nanase, so I'm thinking you live close to them, or at least in the same general direction."

"Uhh.." _He is definitely observant, for someone who seems aloof_ , she thought. She needed to give an answer. "Yes?"

"I'm going to that direction, since its the fastest way back to Samezuka."

"Are you sure?" (Name) asked. She did not like to be a burden to anyone.

"I wouldn't offer if I were not."

Silence. "Okay then," (Name) replied, and she joined Sousuke under his umbrella.

For a while, the two walked in silence, that is, until Sousuke blurted out "I saw (Main Vocalist Name) in there." he figured it should be fine talking about his favorite band with her, seeing she is a fellow fan.

"O-oh.. Really?" (Name) looked up at him on her left, "w-what was she doing there?"

"She came out of my doctor's office," he shrugged, smiling, "I still can't believe we went to see the same doctor."

"You're s-so lucky." (Name) fidgeted, "I would love to meet her, she's so cool and awesome." _A complete opposite of me_.

"How's your swimming anyway?" (Name asked, "Regionals are coming right?"

"It was alright. I think I set a new time today," Sousuke smirked.

"What about you? How are you settling here? I mean how's Iwatobi and school? I don't think you have any trouble. You come from Tokyo after all, the schools there are pretty hard." He asked in exchange.

"Well, I'm fine with all the subjects here, I already learned most of them in Tokyo," she tilted her head, "except math, I guess. I always had trouble with it."

"Math is my favorite," Sousuke chuckled, "it was always so satisfying when you can finish a problem."

" _If_ you can finish a problem, that is." (Name) pouted. Sousuke happened to look down to her and he chuckled.

"I can teach you, if you want." His offer made her eyes widen and glance up at him.

"Uh.. Are you sure?" she asked, baffled.

"I don't mind at all, really."

"Samezuka is an all boys school. I can't just go and get you there."

He thought for a bit but then smiled, "I'll go to your place. I usually go jogging so I can always make a stop there before I start."

(Name) looked straight ahead. They were passing the supermarket she went to the other day, where she also met Sousuke and Rin. "I really don't want to trouble you, Sousuke."

"You're no trouble, (Name). I have fun with you. You and Rin are a lot like each other and I feel like I can be myself around you two."

"But still, are you reeeaaally, reaaalllyy sure?"

"I am." His voice held a firm tone of being completely sure, but also the soft and gentleness of a breeze.

"Okay, I'll take that offer. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sure, I can come tomorrow."

(Name) knew her house was pretty close by now, and that Sousuke would be off to Samezuka soon. She enjoyed his company too, like he said. Sousuke had a calming presence, despite the fact that he looked pretty intimidating at first glance, but once she got to know him, he was actually really sweet.

Two of them continued talking about random things and soon enough, they stopped in front of her house. She invited him over to her front porch and fished her keys out of her bag, before unlocking the door.

"Thank you for walking me home, Sousuke," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, and it was no trouble." He rubbed the back of his neck. (Name) noticed that the jacket sleeve on his left arm is drenched wet. Her eyes widened, had he tilted the umbrella more towards her this whole time?

Sousuke was about to leave when she said, "Wait, your jacket is wet, let me grab a towel for you, and maybe another jacket or a blanket or-"

She stopped rambling when she heard him laugh, "Its alright, (Name), Samezuka is pretty close from here. I'll be fine. Besides, I seriously doubt your jacket would fit me."

(Name) shifted her weight from foot to foot, "okay at least let me grab a towel for you." She quickly slipped inside her house, feeling that Sousuke wanted to go back to his dorm quickly since it was getting late and cold.

"Okay.." she heard his faint reply from the porch.

"Just come in!" She doubt he can hear her, since she's already in her room. (Name) dug through her wardrobe and found a towel, then she rushed back to where Sousuke waited. She gave it to him with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks." Sousuke tried to dry off as best as he can, but to no avail anyway. So (Name) told him to just take the towel. He complied and went back out to the rain under his umbrella.

He walked a few steps but then stopped. He turned back towards her, his gaze serious and searching.

"(Name)," he began, "have we met somewhere before? You seem very familiar to me. A childhood friend? Or.. I dunno.." He scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Uhh, I don't think so," (Name) tilted her head, "Maybe I only look like someone you know."

"Huh... Maybe.. I guess you're right." The soft smile returned to his lips. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Thanks again!"

"No problem."

And with that, Sousuke walked his way back to Samezuka, still unsure if he have met her before, or if she only reminded him of someone else.

Unbeknownst to both Sousuke and (Name), as they passed the supermarket earlier, a pair of purple eyes behind red rimmed glasses caught sight of them from inside the supermarket. He quickly nudged the blonde beside him, causing him to look up.

"What is it Rei?" Nagisa asked. He looked at the direction Rei was ogling at and his eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness that's (Name) and Sousuke!" He pressed himself against the glass window, breath fogging the cold glass. "I was right!! They really are dating!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if a guy walks me home in the rain like Sousuke did im gonna bury myself under 914382691 pillows and squeal like crazy. Its really hard to find a nice and decent gentlemen today :')
> 
> As for (Name)'s worst subject, lets just say it was math, because after asking around, most people say they had trouble with math (me included lol I suck at it and I always had remedials owo once, the only answer i knew on a maths test is my name and class (not even the date, yes.) I am an artistic creature people should stop pushing us to do maths and sciencey stuff when they dont push science people to do art).
> 
> Ahem anyway.. Okay so now Nagisa and Rei thought they have proof that (Name) and Sousuke are dating mwehehehehe I sense more drama coming *wink wink*


	10. Rumor says..

The next day, Gou was pacing beside the pool, timing the boys as they practiced for the upcoming competition, many of them improved, Rei especially. She smiled looking at Rei's time. He had come a long way, from sinking like a rock "unbeautifully", to actually swimming the butterfly stroke quick and beautifully.

Gou glanced at the time, it was halfway through the club time but still no signs of (Name). She didn't say anything to her about skipping practice today like she did yesterday and the days before that. But where is she?

She sighed, "I wonder where (Name) is, I miss having her around."

Gou did not realize that Nagisa actually heard what she said, which remind him of a certain news he needed to tell everyone. Nagisa whirled to Rei, who gave him a look that said _should we really?,_ to which Nagisa looked back at him with an expression that shows how he reeeaaalllllyy must let everyone know.

"Guys, I have news. Terrible news." Nagisa climbed on top of a diving board to get everyone's attention. Makoto and Rei stopped swimming and looked at him, even Haru stopped too.

"So yesterday me and Rei followed (Name) and.." Nagisa swallowed, "there was a period of time where we lost track of her and decided to go back home. However, after walking around together, we stopped at a supermarket and that's when we saw her."

"Guys.." Nagisa's voice seemed to go up an octave or so, "(Name) is dating Sousuke!!"

A collective gasp and unbelieving noises erupted from those who did not know of this. Haru scowled at the water, and swam away quickly to the other end of the pool.. He never liked that Yamazaki guy after that time he confronted him, why is a member of their club dating him?

"B-b-but.. Since when did she.." Makoto was still surprised.

"Since when did she what?" A new, calmer voice rang out. Everyone turned and there stood (Name), already in her swimsuit. She eyed everyone while her head was tilted to one side, a clear look of confusion on her face.

"Uhh..." Makoto laughed nervously and turned to Nagisa.

"Nothing, (Name)-chan!" Nagisa fidgeted nervously as well, "Uhh... We were talking about.. Uhh.. (Main Vocalist Name)! Yes her. We saw her yesterday around town."

The look of surprise on her face is actually convincing this time. "What really??? Why didn't you tell me I would love to meet her!"

"Aaagghhh I was to excited to think of anything else yesterday!!" Nagisa was slowly entering his fanboy mode, but the sound of Rei clearing his throat brought him back to reality. He had something he wanted to ask from her.

"Oh by the way, where were you yesterday, (Name)-chan?"

"I went to the hospital," her answer came instantly, no trace of a lie.

Nagisa searched her face, but also couldn't find any telltale signs of a lie. "Oh.." He wasn't about to give up now. "And... Are you dating someone?"

"Uhh... No?"

"Okay that's enough Nagisa, you're bothering her," Gou blew her whistle, "Go on do some laps for me, I'll time you."

While Nagisa was doing laps, (Name) and Makoto did their usual routine, namely Makoto correcting her form and (Name) trying to do her best. She did not make any progress these few days since she's been skipping practice, so she had to repeat some things. Makoto was very patient with her, and for that she was eternally grateful.

After that, however, all the guys were called out to practice for their relay competition. (Name) figured she was done for the day and she went to take a quick shower and change. She felt rather excited. She have some time left to review her music while waiting for everyone else to finish. Then she can walk home with everyone.

(Name) honestly missed walking home together with the swim club. They were a really interesting bunch, with different personalities that compliments and supports each other.

Once she was all cleaned up and changed. She went back outside with her music book in hand. She sat on one of the chairs and opened her book.

Time passed rather quickly without her realizing and soon, the guys were done wit practice and were in the changing rooms. She only looked up when she heard Gou calling her name.

"(Name), I'll be back there tidying some stuff alright?"

"Do you need any help?"

Gou shook her head smiling, "nope, its alright."

"If you need anything just call out to me then, okay?"

With that, she immersed herself in her music book again, trying to hear the rhythm and beat im her head. This will be the last song she needed to complete the-

"(Name)-chan! What are you doing?" Nagisa leaned over her and looked at her book. She went to close it but it was too late. "Wow! You write songs too? That's so cool!"

"W-wait, no that's.."

"Nagisa," Rei's voice rang out in the distance as he exited the changing room already changed, you're not supposed to do that."

Unfortunately for (Name), Haru and Makoto exited after Rei, and they had heard what Nagisa was talking about. "So is that why you were in the music room back then?" Haru asked, his expression plain and unreadable, just like his voice.

"Its.. Its... A hobby of mine," (Name) stuffed her music book inside her bag, "sort of...."

"That's a very cool hobby," Makoto smiled, "you must be very talented."

(Name) laughed nervously, "Thanks.. I guess...."

"By the way, (Name)-chan," Nagisa leaned in towards her, "I saw you yesterday sharing an umbrella with Sousuke, are you really not dating him?"

"I'm not!"

"But do you like him?" Haru spoke up this time, blue eyes burning with curiosity and looking right into her (eye colour) orbs. She swallowed.

"He's a great friend. Thats all." (Name replied after a short stretch of silence.

"You're not denying it," Nagisa stuck out his tongue.

 _Why didn't I?_ (Name) thought. Then her phone rang. More mail notifications. She took it out, expecting her cousin or her friends from Tokyo, but instead, it was from an anonymous again.

She kept getting these mails lately. But the contents had always been unclear and very creepy. As if written in a code of some sorts. Frowning, she opened the most recent one.

The mail was different this time. It was from another vague and anonymous address, but the contents were not in gibberish code. Instead, it was from a poem she recognized, probably from when she was looking around the internet for inspiration.

_Like one that on a lonesome road doth walk in fear and dread,_   
_and having once turned 'round, walks on, and turns no more his head,_   
_because he knows a frightful fiend doth close behind him tread._

It was from "Rime of the Ancient Mariner", by Samuel Coleridge.

She quickly stuffed her phone back into her bag, gritting her teeth. Just who would send these to her? _He_ was far from her in Tokyo, or wherever _he_ is, she doesn't care. She disappeared without a trace so it couldn't be him. Besides, she even changed her email address.

Makoto seemed to notice the change in her demeanor, and concern flashed across his features.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" he asked carefully. The others were talking in front of them, on their way to the school gates.

"Yeah.. Its nothing. Don't worry." She smiled up at him, but Makoto remained unconvinced. However, he did not want to pry.

Makoto returned her smile, "Alright the. Just know that we are here for you if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay... Thank you Makoto."

(Name) had to swallow the lump of guilt in her throat. Her new friends are very considerate and supportive. She wanted to tell them everything and ask for their help regarding a certain problem, but she really did not want to get them involved since things might get messy. Just like in Tokyo.

Taking a deep breath, (Name) shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. Then she smiled and went over to link her arm with Gou, walking together for a while before the group split up and went back to their respective homes. She just wanted to enjoy what she has right now, while she still has them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guyss! I figured this chapter is just a lil bit Sousuke-less but dont worry! He appears at the next chappie~
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Author's Note:**

> -Notes-
> 
> Aaaand thats chapter one. I dunno, I feel like my writing sounds flat and very bland? Hnggghh I hope all of you like it though.. I'm writing this while on my way to my campus for an exam mwahahahaha I need a break from all the studying :')
> 
> Anyways, who is that girl on the rocks? Is she the new transfer student?
> 
> What about Azure Beats?
> 
> Find out more in the next chapters!


End file.
